


Determination

by squeakymarshmallow



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Grand Prix, M/M, VictUuri, cause its for class, so this isn't the best written, ssooooo, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeakymarshmallow/pseuds/squeakymarshmallow
Summary: So my physics class had an assignment where we had to write a story about our Winter Break or something we watched over Winter Break using physics terms in it. So this is the result. I turned this in for a grade. Help.





	

Yuri took a deep breath and slid onto the ice. It was the freestyle program of the Grand Prix finale and he was determined to win gold. He balanced his weight carefully, not wanting the lack of friction of the ice to make him slip and fall. When he skated to the middle of the rink he could feel everyone's eyes on him, waiting for his performance. He stood still, waiting for the music to start. As soon as it began playing, he started his routine. Gliding smoothly on the ice, he moved in time to the music, accelerating more because of the lack of a force of friction. He began building up momentum, preparing for his first jump, a triple toe loop. When he felt that he was being propelled by his body mass enough, he leaped off the ice, nailing his jump. The audience applauded at his talent. 

“I can do this” He thought to himself. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him, but he only registered Viktor watching him intently, probably feeling just as much anxiety as his coach watching him perform as he felt actually performing the routine. Seeing Viktor’s gaze installed newfound determination into him. He was determined to win and make Viktor proud, and show the whole world what he and Viktor were capable of together. His next jump was coming up, a quad. He felt the force of his mass was enough and he went for it, over spinning and not quite sticking his landing. He cursed himself in his head. He should have jumped sooner, when his momentum wasn’t quite so high. He brushed it off, though. He needed to focus on winning. He skated worse when he was distracted.

He was reaching the halfway point of his routine and he was beginning to feel fatigued. He needed to keep up his pace until the end, so deciding on the spot, he chose to do his remaining jumps sooner than he thought. He lept into the air spinning around like a top and landed back on his feet. Perfect, just like the right amount of force acting on him to pull it off. He felt himself jump again and realized, too late, that he wasn’t accelerating enough. He felt himself land against the cold ice below him. Face burning, he picked himself back up and dove back into his choreography without stopping. He could still bring this together. He just needed to nail the ending. He turned all around moving along to the music, which he had practiced to so many times. He needed to just focus and not get distracted. He sensed the music come to an end, and he struck his final pose, both arms pointing to Viktor off in the sidelines. He took a second to catch his breath, the routine tiring him out from it’s difficulty. 

He focused his attention on Viktor, trying to read his facial expression without his glasses to help him. Was he angry? Happy? What did he think? He skated over to the edge of the ice, desperate to hear the feedback his coach had to offer. As he got closer his vision of Viktor improved and he could tell his arms were outstretched. He immediately grinned and skated faster towards him, calling his name. He practically jumped into Viktor’s arms and felt the Russian man cling onto him for dear life, obviously quite proud. He pulled away from the embrace to look at his coach’s face. There wasn’t a hint of disappointment from the other man. Yuri let out a small breath of relief. Viktor opened his mouth to speak.

“That was incredible Yuri. I doubt anyone would deny your talent after a performance like that.” He smiled “Although they should have never doubted you in the first place” Yuri grinned widely.

“I’ll have to thank my coach, he’s helped me get this far!” Viktor grinned.

“I’ll be sure to pass it along to him!” He said giggling, and in that moment neither of the two men felt nothing but overwhelming joy.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think! sorry the wording is a bit weird i had to include those physics terms boi


End file.
